


the balance

by deepest_dooting



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Out of Character Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts), Radiant Garden (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 15:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13978338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepest_dooting/pseuds/deepest_dooting
Summary: One being of pure darkness and one being of pure light could come together and bring a balance to the worlds. One cannot exist without the other.





	the balance

Aqua felt his presence, a wave of anxiety filled her heart. The pulsating darkness of his own heartbeat resonated from mere feet away. It’s sound filled the girl’s ears like a terrifying opera, as the occasional rendezvous with him never left her settled or safe. He was truly a monster. The monster laid within his mind, as nothing but murder, power, and destruction fueled him; his charming looks and grace seduced the worlds. Even with this frightening fact about himself, the man seemed to have a soft-spot for the icy azure girl. 

Their last encounter scarred the man, and only then did he become aware of her own potential. Rumor spread like wildfire of Aqua’s power, and that’s what seemed to attract the man to her. He lusted towards her aptitude. Her extravagant use of magic and the graceful dance of her battle intrigued and piqued his interest in her. She moved like water in a calm stream, but during their battle, she changed like a vicious riptide. In the course of their battle, he used his blades of light malevolently, and he marked her ivory skin with more wounds than she left him. The most pronounced of them all ran down her forehead to her right cheek, the scar was not too deep, but it marked a lasting impression. 

Aqua remembers the expression he wore, the feeling of the frigid nighttime air brushing against her face, and the anger that boiled over and over in her heart. The very moment she delivered the final blow and he fell to the ground roaring in agony at the gash on his collar, his visage soured but also softened in defense. There in that moment, she saw his weakness, and Aqua was aware of the man’s poor obsession of obtaining Kingdom Hearts. He was afraid of staying a heartless husk. Before the empathy soared in her heart, she left him there, leaving him to writhe on the ground and watch the girl who bested him hobble away. Her empathetic feelings towards him only shifted when she remembered the boy who was lost to shadows. This man’s facial features were hauntingly similar to the boy she lost, and it fueled her anger.

Back in the present, Aqua began to tread carefully to the side wall. She peeked around the corner, spotting her enemy standing calmly beside a window. Stained glass decorated the sides of the window outlooking a fountain courtyard. Sweet scents of petunias and lavender billowed into the hall, distracting the girl for a moment. Her eyes fluttered, and she shook her head to clear the distractions. She focused back on the man, watching as he slowly turned his head to look over his shoulder. Aqua quickly slid back behind the corner. Her heart pounded out of her chest. She was in no shape to fight. She did not want to fight!

“Do you think that I can’t sense you?” he called. His words constricted Aqua. She had to confront him, but she had to refuse a fight. She _has to_. 

Aqua stepped out from the corner, hands balled at her sides, and her eyes focusing on the ground. “I didn’t doubt it. Why are you here?” she said, forcing herself to look up. 

Immediately, his eyes caught hers. She was swept into a world of orange, and she had to claw her way out. Aqua would not fall to him. The man smirked, folding his hands behind his back as he faced her. “There’s nothing else for me to do here except see you. I hate how bright this god-forsaken world is. There are too many flowers, too much light, and too much safety. You understand, yes?” 

“I don’t actually. If you came here looking for a fight, I’m not your opponent. I don’t want to.” Aqua narrowed her eyes, biting her cheek. She wanted him to leave. 

The man’s expression remained apathetic, unchanged. He closed in on the girl’s scar that lined the right of her face, his brow twitching in a strange notion of care. “I do not regret our last encounter.” he said. “You completely intrigue me, since you’ve come from nowhere, and you were able to learn under the legendary Eraqus.” His head tilted to the side. 

Aqua frowned. “Leave my Master out of this.” she growled. “What is it that you really want? Surely you didn’t come here to squabble your philosophies at me!” She crossed her arms, shifting uncomfortably in place. 

He took a step towards Aqua, scoffing. “Aqua, I have no more words. I am truly only here for you. I wish to know our power, to see how we are able to connect on levels of just sensing one another. It is a power that I do not quite understand.” The man explained, looking into her eyes in such a way that it seemed that he saw right through her, yet noticed each detail in between. 

Aqua’s heart settled. She wished to know why it calmed so quickly. A breeze of summer air flew in from the open windows, the quiet hiss of fountain spigots, and the sweet smell of lavender and petunias wavered into her senses and distracted her. The vibrant pumpkin gold of his eyes still swept her in, and the wonderful brown of his skin left her warm. She could not retrieve an answer for him, so the silence swirled and danced around her. 

“You have grown silent. What is it?” he asked, taking another step her way. 

The icy girl threw herself back into reality, widening her eyes at the man standing close. “What are you doing?!” she blurted out, quickly stepping away from him. Her hands covered her mouth, and she looked deep into the stone floor. ”What am _I_ doing?” she whispered. 

He furrowed his brow, glancing at the wall tapestry, then back at the wonderful girl before himself. His gloved fingers ran over the horrid scar on his collar, and Aqua noticed the brutal marking, sadly diverting her eyes from him again. “You shouldn’t flaunt your sadness like that. It is a sign of weakness, and you are more than that. I find it comforting that you are alone, like I am. We have no one to go back to.” he said, raising his hand as if to reach out to her. 

Aqua’s head raised up at the right moment, and memories of fighting the boy she truly cared about filled her mind to the brim, she quickly moved away, from muscle memory. Her eyes widened, and she shook her head. “No one is truly alone.” she said. “You distance yourself from everyone, and if you truly care about having someone to fall against in hard times, you still have a chance to change your fate!” 

His hands returned to his side, and he turned halfway. “Nothing is going to save me. There is nothing _to_ save.” he growled, lowering his head. “Not even your blinding heart and soul of light can rouse the husk of a soul like mine from its place. Your attempts are futile, Aqua.” The man sighed, eyes trailing to the bright sunny day outside. A bird’s song carried into the corridor, whisking his mind away. 

Aqua frowned, folding her hands over her heart. “That isn’t going to stop me. I don’t know why we are connected like this, and I’m not sure if I am ready to understand why, but there seems to be a balance surrounding us.” she said, calmly.

He lowered his head. “It does not surprise me that it has taken you this long to understand that we must coexist equally. A world cannot live in pure light or pure darkness; it must be balanced.” 

“I was raised to always trust the light, and Master never wanted me to know anything but the light.” 

The man scoffed. “He was a coward.” he said sourly. “He had become so obsessed with it that he even used the light against his own students. That became his downfall.” 

Aqua bit her lip. “Don’t you dare speak about my Master like that. You have not an inkling in the world of how wise he was!” she raised her voice.

He rose his hands up in a surrender, biting his cheek. His eyes of mysterious pumpkin gold flicked downward. He folded his hands.

“Why do you even care?” Aqua asked, shaking her head. Frustration and disbelief drowned her. “Why do we keep meeting?” 

A breeze picked up, carrying hair and light fabric along. The man shook his head. He took a step in the azure girl’s direction, but she held her ground and did not move. Moments passed where not a word was spoken. The overwhelming aroma of roses quickly smacked against Aqua’s senses, and a tiny memory sparked in the back of her mind.

He reached out to brush his hand against her face. Aqua flinched. “The light always has a way to the deepest darkness, Aqua. I care about you. We can live the days out on a planet far from here. Just you and I.” he offered her, visibly melting his expression to empathize with her. 

Aqua nervously maintained eye contact with the man, grasping his hand. She folded her hands overtop of his. Frowning, Aqua forced her gaze from another time, fearful of excitement bubbling deep down in her heart. Her head turned to the side. 

“You shouldn’t lie to yourself.” he said. “Nothing is stopping us here, we could become a balance.” 

He gently pulled her chin to look into her eyes, finding fear pooling inside. Her lips quivered, but were a soft and beautiful pink. She was beautiful, certainly a denizen of the light. He was falling head over heels for her. 

Aqua closed her eyes again, a faint blush beaming over her cheeks. He leant in. Mere inches from her lips, he paused, her breath brushing against his skin. Her lips were just as soft as they looked. Greedily, he brushed his hand through her hair, pressing her into the kiss. Aqua moved her head to the side. Her eyes fluttered and she fell deeper to his grasp. With another second passing, she fearfully tore out of the embrace. 

The man opened his eyes to witness her cheeks bloom red. She held her hands at the sides of her face, and she watched him with a careful gaze. Light filtered through the stained glass window and casted a golden-orange glow on Aqua’s face and collar. The birds continued their playful song outside, while the two were locked in an intense and awkward sight. 

“I apologize.” he murmured, flicking his eyes down to the floor. “I fear that if I’d ever love you, then I would hurt you.” 

Aqua bit her lip. “I don’t know if there would ever be a time where we could be together in peace. We are two polar opposites… It feels right, but it might never work.” she said, finally letting go of his hand. Her hands folded over her heart. 

“It doesn’t mean we can’t try, Aqua.” 

Tears picked at the back of her eyes. She sighed, squeezing her hands as the fell back in front of her waist. “How did this even happen?” she whispered. “What magnetic force is connecting us?” Aqua’s eyes trailed back to his form. 

He shook his head. “I do not know.” He turned to look out at the setting sun, watching as the sky mixed colors of orange and blue. “I should leave. I know we will have another encounter soon.” he said matter-of-factly. 

“Are you sure I’ll see you again?” Aqua breathed ever so quietly, like she tried to hide the attraction that desperately bounced in her heart. 

The man’s lips pulled to a smile. He walked to her front, wrapping a hand around her waist. “I do not see a single opportunity in the entire galaxy where we would not be able to meet again. It is our destiny, Aqua.” he finished, eyeing her lips again. He selfishly pressed another kiss to her lips. 

Aqua squeezed her eyes closed, reaching up with both hands to hold the sides of his face. It was time. A warm swirl of darkness built behind the man, twisting around his body as he summoned the portal. It created a low humming noise, and the deep purple tendrils of the darkness tickled at Aqua’s hands. He removed his grip from her waist. Before she had time to pull away, he stepped back into the gateway and left. 

The man carefully watched her expression change as he disappeared. She found his eyes one last time, and as the darkness ate away, her hands folded over her heart. A frown fell to her lips. He walked farther back into the portal and fled from her presence completely. 

Halfway through the corridor of darkness, he stopped, closing his eyes to imagine a life where that blue girl did not exist. Not a single image came before his mind where she did not exist. The girl was valuable to him. She had the strength that he craved, the eyes and hair of a familiar face from a hazy memory, but the heart of a pure denizen of light.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok ill be honest with yall: i still desperately love xemqua and i wish i had the motivation to write it more often. Also i like writing xemnas as a dude who actually like. Has a heart. And emotes a little fuckin more than his usual dull ass. So heres a thing that i picked up like 5 different times between Christmas and now. Doesnt really make sense, but it was annoying me in my google drive folder.
> 
> Ive been obsessed with balances between light and darkness since i saw star wars the last jedi! A movie for which i have come to have a few more criticisms than love, but that is a WHOLE other discussion for a whole other time. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for reading and i hope to see you in the next adventure! <3


End file.
